In de naam van …
by emirya sherman
Summary: Satu hal saja yang diinginkan Eren, yaitu bisa bebas. Bebas dalam menikmati hidupnya tanpa harus terbebani jabatan Ayahnya. Bisa terus hidup gabut sampai ajal menjemput dan bisa bebas memilih jodohnya sendiri tentu saja. Sayangnya Eren itu rewel tingkat wassalam./"Tunggu Nona! sepatu Anda terjatuh!"/AU-Cinderella Parodical fic feat. #SnKEdisiKolonial/Cerita yang belum dipublikasi.
1. Bagian 1 : Pemuda Gabut Itu

Satu hal, satu hal saja yang diinginkan Eren, yaitu bisa bebas. Bebas dalam menikmati hidupnya tanpa harus terbebani jabatan Ayahnya. Bisa terus hidup gabut (makan gaji buta, _red_ ) sampai ajal menjemput. Bisa bebas menunggangi kuda mengelilingi seantero Batavia guna menjahili gadis perawan yang sedang mencuci di pinggir sungai. Bebas menyamar menjadi begal bersama _partner in crime_ -nya untuk mengganggu pedagang yang hendak menuju pasar induk. Bebas menurut Eren adalah bebas berbuat makar sesuai penjelasan sebelumnya. Apanya yang hanya satu! Maka wajar saja jika penduduk Batavia ingin bocah tengil itu di eksekusi di tiang gantungan, dalam posisi terbalik dengan hanya memakai sempak lalu dapat dipukuli setiap orang lewat.

…

Di suatu sore di rumah Bupati Batavia. Seorang ayah sedang menasehati putra semata wayangnya.

"Justru karena itulah Eren, Ayahmu yang sudah tua ini ingin kelakuan bar-barmu itu bisa hilang nak. Ayah tak tega melihat sempakmu dihukum di tiang gantungan."

"Uhuk. Mungkin yang Ayah maksud, Eren kali yang digantung bukan sempak punya Eren." Eren mengoreksi perkataan Ayahnya, sambil kayang dalam imaji.

… **  
** **...** **  
…**

 _ **In de naam van …**_

 _ **Bagian 1 dari 2: Pemuda Gabut Itu**_

Oleh :

emir desu

 **Woro-woro:**

Shingeki no Kyojin kepunyaan Hajime Isayama, Cinderella koleksi dalam Grimms Fairy Tales, intinya bukan milik saya.

' **Atas Nama …'** –diperbolehkan untuk mengisi sendiri pada bagian titik-titik tersebut- adalah sebuah fanfiksi dengan sedikit adaptasi dari cerita Cinderella berlatar Batavia tahun 1900-an saat mulai banyak bumiputera yang bersekolah. Didukung oleh beberapa karakter dari #SnKEdisiKolonial. Sifat karakter jelas akan melenceng dari Animanga asli. Akan banyak kesalahan penulisan. Beberapa kata tertulis dalam ejaan lawas. Selamat membaca :D

… **  
** **...** **  
…**

Mbok Iyem adalah asisten rumah tangga yang paling dipercaya oleh juragannya yaitu _Mevrouw_ (1) Irvina. Bagi Mbok Iyem, hal yang paling membahagiakannya adalah bisa meng _handle_ segala macam pekerjaan rumah tangga. Tanpa harus membuat _Mevrouw_ Irvina menelan pil Amlodipin(2) dengan ganas dan tanpa memicu urtikaria(3)-nya kumat paska terpapar debu karena rumah yang lupa disapu oleh jajaran staff terkait. Maklum _Mevrouw_ kan dari kalangan elit dari segala keelitannya elit. Meskipun dipanggil Mbok di usia yang masih muda, bagi Mbok Iyem asal semua pekerjaan selesai yang pasti membuat _Mevrouw_ Irvina bersuasana hati tenang bak suasana empang yang sering dipakai renang oleh bocah-bocah dusun maka akan berefek positif pada gaji bulanannya yang cair tepat waktu.

Dulu sekali Mbok Iyem pernah dipuji oleh _Mevrouw_ Irvina ….

"Hobi bersih-bersih kamu ternyata sangat berfaedah Rivailliyem."

"Ndoro berlebihan nih, hobi saya sebenarnya bermain basket kok Ndoro." Mbok Iyem menjawab dengan entah dusta atau jujur, tetapi hanya dibalas dengan tatapan mata menyelidik oleh _Mevrouw_ Irvina.

Kembali ke seting waktu saat ini, nyatanya juragan sudah sarapan dengan roti bakar dan keju asli Belanda, cucian rapi sudah disetrika dengan campuran pewangi beraroma pandan, perabot rumah sudah bebas dari debu dan kaca jendela sudah kinclong bahkan sampai kebaret-baret dilap oleh Mbok Iyem. Meskipun semua pekerjaannya sudah selesai sepertinya tidak akan menghilangkan hawa pengap yang dibawa oleh si putra Bupati Batavia yang berkunjung ke rumah Irvina Samir secara _blietzkrieg_.

"Saya akan panggilkan Ndoro, silakan duduk dulu." Tak perlu menunggu lama, _Mevrouw_ Irvina yang diberitahu bahwa ada yang berkunjung segera menuju ruang tamu guna menemui si pengunjung yang dimaksud. Ada apa gerangan Eren si bopung tengik satu itu berkunjung selain untuk menjarah jambu di kebun belakang? Sasongko si staff khusus masak-memasak yang bekerja di rumah _Mevrouw_ Irvina bersiap-siap menguping dalam jarak aman.

"Saya minta maaf, jambu di kebun belakang memang belum berbuah. Jadi ada perlu apakah kamu berkunjung ke rumah saya?" _Mevrouw_ Irvina menyindir halus Eren sekaligus penasaran terhadap tamu yang sepertinya akan menyusahkannya ini. Yang nyolong jambu siapa, yang minta maaf siapa.

"Bukan … bukan, maksud saya kemari bukan untuk meminta jambu, _Mevrouw_ Irvina." Jawab Eren. Sebegitu hinanya imej Eren di mata penduduk, entah itu penduduk pribumi atau penduduk impor. Eren menjawab sambil mengambil rengginang boleh ambil dari kaleng bermerek 'M*nde' yang ada di meja tamu sekali pun belum dipersilakan dan belum dibuatkan minum.

"Jadi soal apa?"

Segeralah Eren menelan printilan rengginang yang tadi dikiranya biskuit M*nde tanpa sempat dimamahbiak. "Saya ingin mengajak Anda berbisnis _Mevrouw_ , saya akan membuka gerai sepatu. Karena itulah saya mengajak _Mevrouw_ untuk menjadi pemasok stok kulit. Bukankah akhir-akhir ini semakin banyak pribumi yang mendapatkan kesempatan bersekolah, itu akan menjadi peluang bisnis yang bagus bukan?"

Eren berusaha me _lobby_ Irvina. Peluang bisnis. Berbekal kabar Pemerintah Kolonial yang telah menerapkan _Politik Etis_ guna 'membayar' hutang mereka kepada pribumi, dengan memberikan kesempatan pendidikan kepada para keturunan bangsawan dan kaum elit yang loyal kepada pemerintah Belanda. Kesempatan itu akan membuka mata para priyayi pribumi tentang kondisi dunia. Secara tidak langsung itu akan membuat Eren tidak akan ditendang dari rumah karena selalu disindir sebagai manusia gabut oleh ibunya. Nampaknya Irvina masih diam tak bergeming. Eren kembali memakai akal bulus agar Belanda ningrat di depannya ini mau bekerja sama dengannya.

"Saya mengajukan kerja sama dengan Anda karena Anda adalah satu-satunya orang non pribumi yang dipercaya Ayah saya. Mana mungkin saya minta bantuan teman saya yang mukanya seperti kuda itu."

Mendengar Bupati Batavia disebut-sebut mau tidak mau Irvina luluh. Faktanya Irvina menyediakan lapangan kerja pada pribumi, tidak hanya memberikan gaji juga memberikan persahabatan bagi pribumi yang ditemuinya. Karena itulah Erensyah Jaeger memilih untuk mengadakan kerja sama bisnis, karena Irvina termasuk Nyonya besar non pribumi yang cukup disegani oleh warga asli Batavia. Taktik Erensyah memang brilian. Irvina tinggal di Hindia-Belanda karena senang dengan iklimnya yang hangat sepanjang tahun. Pantas saja _kumpeni_ betah menjajah negara kepulauan nun jauh di Asia Tenggara sana sampai karatan ratusan tahun.

"Kalau begitu saya setuju, tunggu sebentar. Rivailliyem tolong kamu bawakan buku agenda saya di meja rias." Ujar Irvina. Melihat bualannya berhasil Eren tiba-tiba pasang muka unyu nan ganteng, padahal selama ini wibawanya hilang entah kemana. Mbok Iyem pun kembali memasuki ruang tamu dengan membawa sesajen berupa dua cangkir teh dan cemilan tambahan.

"Silakan diminum." Ujar Mbok Iyem pelit kata. Kentara masih jengkel pada Eren yang mengatainya seperti 'tuyul berwajah talenan' tempo hari. Niatnya hati, Mbok Iyem ingin menyuruh Sasongko agar menambahkan pupuk kandang dan arang aktif(4) sedikit pada tehnya Eren. Apa daya di rumah tidak ada stok pupuk kandang.

"Ini bukunya Ndoro." Kata Rivailliyem menyerahkan buku tersebut.

Eren menyeletuk protes untuk kejadian rengginang yang remeh. " _Mevrouw_ Irvina ini kenapa kaleng M*nde tapi isinya rengginang sih? Saya kan tidak suka." Protes Eren meskipun rengginangnya dimakan juga, nampaknya Eren mulai menggemari makanan itu. _Kacang rebus_. Mevrouw Irvina masih berkutat dengan agendanya. Eren tak digubris.

Kali ini Mbok Iyem yang menjawab mewakili _Mevrouw_ Irvina dengan jengkel, menyipit pada Eren. Mbok Iyem menyamakan Eren dengan sebiji kutu dalam batinnya. "Tapi itu kan sudah saya tulisi 'RENGGINANG' pake spidol gede-gede. Jadi jangan protes ke Ndoro Irvina dong. Bukan masalahnya Ndoro Irvina tentang makanan kesukaan kamu. Kan gak ada salahnya memakai ulang kaleng biskuit yang udah gak terpakai."

Mevrouw Irvina jengah biar Mbok Iyem yang menyelesaikan perkara rengginang sialan itu, pasalnya dirinya juga pernah hampir tertipu gara-gara tidak membaca tulisan spidol di kemasan kalengnya.

"Tapi kan jadi saya yang ketipu!" Bubar sudah kesan pemuda unyunya.

"Soalnya saya _mengansisisapi_ biar Si Putro dan Sasongko gak ngamuk ke saya kalo tahu-tahu isinya diganti rengginang." Mbok Iyem rela membela _Mevrouw_ Irvina yang dulu telah menyekolahkannya di sekolah rakyat. Yah … pada intinya kaleng M*onde sialan itu telah memakan dua korban mental selain Eren.

"Rivailliyem, maksud kamu mungkin itu _'mengantisipasi'_." Ujar _Mevrouw_ Irvina menyelakan diri mengedit sebuah kata dalam percakapan tidak berguna itu.

Selang setelah pembicaraan bisnis dan debat Rengginang itu selesai, Erensyah pamit pulang berefek pada rumah Irvina yang kembali damai. Barangkali karena banyak orang yang bermasalah dengan Rengginang, Mbok Iyem akan menggantinya dengan Iwak Peyek saja lain kali. Oke inti masalahnya bukan pada isi kalengnya, tetapi pada ketidaksinkronan merk kaleng dan makanan di dalamnya!

Mas Putro menghampiri Mbok Iyem di dapur, "Mbok Iyem, pupuk kandangnya jadi minta gak?"

"Tidak jadi, target sudah pulang." Kata Mbok Iyem menyerupai mafia sambil berpose jempol _'Like'_. Mas Putro bingung, suasana memang kembali damai. Padahal Mas Putro sudah lari-lari meminta hasil ekskresi sekumpulan kuda dari pangkalan andong terdekat, dikiranya untuk memupuk pohon jambu di kebun belakang. Padahal … sungguh tidak sesuai ekspektasi.

…

Kini Armijn telah kembali ke Batavia, selama ini dia sekolah di Djokdjakarta karena disana terdapat AMS(5) jurusan matematika dan ilmu alam. Armijn seumuran dengan Erensyah tetapi rehat sekolah selama 2 tahun karena penyakit asma yang mengharuskan Armijn istirahat dulu. Karena itulah dia menyelesaikan sekolah lebih lambat. Kini berbekal ilmu yang cukup dia mau melamar kerja di sebuah perusahaan dagang rempah-rempah di Batavia. Sebelum itu biarlah dia temu reuni dengan kawan merangkap _partner in crime_ nya yaitu Eren –sekalipun Armijn hanya dipaksa berbuat dosa- .

Beberapa bulan lalu saat Armijn masih di Djokdjakarta, dia menerima selembar surat dari Eren yang berisi permintaan bantuannya, sebenarnya meminta nasehat. Armijn sempat berburuk sangka Eren akan kembali menyeretnya untuk membegal para pedagang. Nyatanya Eren sedang panik karena dia terancam dihukum massa atau diusir dari rumah kalau dia terus bertingkah bar-bar. Ayah Eren -Grishalim- memberinya pilihan karena tak tega anaknya dihukum gantung. Karena itulah Grishalim memberi Eren mandat untuk mencari istri segera guna membuat Eren memiliki kepribadian bertanggung jawab. Saat membaca surat tersebut Armijn bersyukur Eren mulai bertobat meskipun terpaksa, sekaligus menertawakan Eren sampai bengeknya nyaris kumat.

Armijn selalu punya sejuta ide dibalik _cranium_ -nya, Armijn menyarankan agar Eren mencari aman saja dengan mempertahankan _status quo_. Opsi dari Armijn yaitu agar Eren berhenti dulu berbuat maksiat, minimal berhenti menjadi manusia pengangguran. Reputasi Eren terlanjur jeblok tatkala ketahuan mengintip perawan mandi dulu, mana ada yang naksir. Padahal Ayahnya Eren bertemu istrinya karena Grishalim dulu suka mengintip perawan di pinggir sungai, _like father like son_ kalau kata Bahasa Inggris.

Setelah Eren berdiskusi alot dengan Ayahnya, dihasilkan kesepakatan Eren akan memulai bekerja apa pun itu tetapi harus sambil mencari istri. Pantas saja di surat Eren sebelumnya ada tambahan minta dicarikan kenalan perempuan yang sekiranya mau diperistri. Demi rambut palsu kakeknya, Armijn tidak menyanggupi permintaan tersebut, tidak sama sekali meskipun disogok dengan segudang cengkih sekalipun. Satu kata untuk Eren dalam masalah ini, rewel. Rewelnya minta ampun, mintanya dikenalkan ke keluarga bangsawan ningrat kalau tidak putri pedagang sukses. Keluarga Sultan pun pasti keberatan dengan menantu macam Eren.

Karena itulah kini Armijn kini berkunjung ke rumah dinas Bupati Batavia dengan membawa Rengginang(lagi?) sebagai oleh-oleh guna menemui Eren yang agaknya juga baru pulang dari misi mulia, mencari rekan bisnis guna meringankan biaya produksi gerai sepatunya.

"Bagaimana Armijn, ada kenalanmu yang sesuai dengan kriteriaku tidak?" Belum apa-apa Eren sudah menodong Armijn dengan pertanyaan laknat itu.

Armijn garuk-garuk pipi, "Maaf Eren sepertinya mereka belum mau menikah, hehe maaf ya." Tukas Armijn membela diri.

"Begini saja Eren, toh kau bisa mencari calon saat istri saat pembukaan perdana gerai sepatumu. Paling tidak buatlah acara makan-makan. Kau bisa meminta tolong ayahmu untuk mengundang kolega dan keluarganya, karena selain promosi barangkali ada yang bisa kau ajak kenalan." Armijn memang pahlawan tanpa tanda jasa, cerdas tak terkira. _'Setidaknya Eren tidak menerorku sesering dulu'_ kata Armijn dalam batin.

"Sudahlah lupakan saja dulu, bagaimana kau sehat?" Pertanyaan Eren memang harusnya dibalik.

"Tentu, buktinya aku sudah pulang ke Batavia sekarang. Soal gerai sepatumu Eren, aku dengan senang hati akan membantu."

"Lalu bagaimana modalnya?" Tambah Armijn.

"Tenang tabunganku dan ditambah sokongan dana dari ibu jelas akan cukup. Lagipula _Mevrouw_ Irvina sudah setuju untuk menjadi pemasok bahan baku. Kita tinggal membuka lowongan pekerjaan untuk pengrajin sepatu dan kau akan membantuku dalam manajemen." Eren tersenyum riang.

"Lalu kau?" tanya Armijn curiga.

"Aku? Aku akan berkelana mencari pendamping hidup." Eren masih sumringah. Benar kan, kecurigaan Armijn selalu tapat. Eren selalu punya kecenderungan mutlak untuk disebali.

"Kau tau Armijn, kau ingat Jean teman sekolah kita dulu? Manusia kuda itu tidak mau membantuku saat aku minta nasehat padanya soal permodalan. Saat itu aku datang ke Karesidenan(6) guna mengurus berkas-berkas pembukaan usaha. Dia memberiku masukan yang sangat tidak berguna." Sayang Armijn tak lagi berempati pada Eren, sepertinya menceburkan diri di kanal beku Amsterdam adalah destinasi wisata yang bagus.

…

 _ **Bersambung …**_

…

 **Ide original, sutradara dan penulis naskah '** _ **In de naam van …'**_ **: emirya sherman**

…

 **Para Pelakon**

 **Eren Jaeger as Erensyah Jaeger,** cukup seorang bocah kampung tengil, tidak kurang tidak lebih. Pemuda gabut dimana teman-teman seusianya sudah mapan dengan pekerjaan atau membina rumah tangga, tetapi dirinya masih berstatus anak mami yang suka membegal pak tani yang hendak menjual biji kopi.

 **Armin Arlert as Armijn Arlert** (penulisan nama menggunakan ejaan lawas) **,** baru lulus dari _Algemeene Middelbare School -AMS- Afdeeling B_ Djokdjakarta.

 **Jean Kirschtein as Jean Kirschtein,** bekerja sebagai pegawai di Karesidenan Batavia. Teman sekolah Erensyah yang menurutnya bermuka kuda.

 **Grisha Jaeger as Grishalim Jaeger,** Bupati Batavia dari pribumi kala itu, ayahnya Erensyah.

 **Carla Jaeger as Karla Jaeger,** istri Grishalim dan ibundanya Eren.

 **Fem!Erwin Smith as Mevrouw Irvina Samir,** pengusaha penyamakan kulit bersama suaminya. Jika dirumah dipanggil 'Ndoro Irvina' oleh karyawannya tetapi oleh masyarakat umum dipanggil 'Mevrouw Irvina'.

 **Fem!Rivaille Ackerman as Mbok Iyem/Rivailliyem** , assistennya Mevrouw Irvina. Staff khusus **KEBERSIHAN** dan kerapian tata ruang.

 **Male!Sasha Brauss as Sasongko,** staff khusus masak-memasak di rumah Mevrouw Irvina terkadang membantu bersih-bersih dan terkadang menghabiskan makanan di dapur.

 **Male!Petra Rall as Mas Putro,** staff khusus transportasi di rumah Mevrouw Irvina, penggemar rahasianya Mbok Iyem.

…

 **Terima kasih kepada :**

 **Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.**

 **Goggle dan Google Translate.**

 **Semua guru yang telah mengajari saya materi sejarah.**

 **Dan kamu.**

…

 _ **Preview :**_

 _Terletak di salah satu sudut Batavia yang ramai dilalui orang. Nama toko sepatu itu adalah 'de Reus' terjemahan ke Bahasa Belanda dari 'Sang Raksasa', Eren yang menggagas ide ini._

" _Hoi Eren, akhirnya kau bisa membuka toko sendiri juga. Bagaimana? Salah satu ginjalmu jadi dijual?"_

" _Ren, aku sudah tidak punya ide. Terserah kau saja, ini jalan hidupmu ini jalan ninjamu(?). Aku tak punya hak menyalahi Illahi."_

" _Jufrouw tunggu! sebelah sepatu anda tertinggal."_

" _Shikatanai deshou, sekai wa zankoku nandakara."_

… **  
** **...** **  
…**

' _Emir is typing' corner :_

(1)Mevrouw (Bahasa Belanda): Nyonya .

(2)Amlodipin : nama dagang obat yang biasanya diberikan kepada penderita hipertensi.

(3)Urtikaria : yah semacam alergi berupa gatal-gatal

(4)Arang aktif : nama lainnya Norit yang dipakai untuk orang keracunan. Mbok Iyem rencananya cuma iseng aja kok.

(5)Algemeene Middelbare School –AMS- : sekolah setingkat SMA pada zaman kumpeni.

(6)Karesidenan : semacam pembagian administrative, dikepalai oleh seorang residen Belanda.

(-)Soal rengginang dalam kaleng M*nde terinspirasi dari TL-nya Mbok Iyem di Twitter.

Kover fanfiksi ini merupakan foto Jalan Rijswijk Batavia (1900-1940) koleksi dari Tropenmuseum.

Padahal niatnya dijadiin oneshoot, tapi kepanjangan. Judul cerita ini adalah _'In de naam van … '_ yang artinya _'Atas nama … '_ saya artikan pake Google translate, aib banget dah. Jujur ide fanfiksi ini adalah yang paling saya sukai diantara fanfiksi saya yang lain, ah ... sudahlah.

Sekian, makasih sudah mampir :)


	2. Bagian 2 : de Reus

_**Cerita sebelumnya .**_ **…  
**

" _Ayah tak tega melihat sempakmu dihukum di tiang gantungan."_

" _Saya ingin mengajak Anda berbisnis Mevrouw, saya akan membuka gerai sepatu. Karena itulah saya mengajak Mevrouw untuk menjadi pemasok stok kulit."_

" _Mevrouw Irvina ini kenapa kaleng M*nde tapi isinya rengginang sih? Saya kan tidak suka."_

" _Begini saja Eren, toh kau bisa mencari calon saat istri saat pembukaan perdana gerai sepatumu. Paling tidak buatlah acara makan-makan. Kau bisa meminta tolong ayahmu untuk mengundang kolega dan sekaligus keluarganya."_

… _ **  
**_ **...** _ **  
**_ **…**

 **In de naam van …**

 **Bagian 2 dari 2 :** _ **'de Reus'**_

Oleh :

emir desu

 **Woro-woro:**

Shingeki no Kyojin kepunyaan Hajime Isayama, Cinderella koleksi dalam Grimms Fairy Tales, intinya bukan milik saya.

' **Atas Nama …'** –diperbolehkan untuk mengisi sendiri pada bagian titik-titik tersebut- adalah sebuah fanfiksi dengan sedikit adaptasi dari cerita Cinderella berlatar Batavia tahun 1900-an saat mulai banyak bumiputera yang bersekolah. Didukung oleh beberapa karakter dari #SnKEdisiKolonial. Sifat karakter jelas akan melenceng dari Animanga asli. Akan banyak kesalahan penulisan. Beberapa kata tertulis dalam ejaan lawas.

 _Slight ErenAnn._

Selamat membaca :D

…

… **..**

…

Terletak di salah satu sudut Batavia yang ramai dilalui orang. Nama toko sepatu itu adalah _'de Reus'_ terjemahan ke Bahasa Belanda dari ' _Sang Raksasa'_ , Eren yang menggagas ide ini setelah berkonsultasi dengan Pak Hamsyah yang ahli Sastra Klasik. Gerai itu menyediakan berbagai macam alas kaki. Eren memang sengaja mempekerjakan pengrajin khusus sepatu agar desainnya tetap original.

Hari ini adalah pembukaan perdana _de Reus,_ Eren harus tampil ganteng maksimal guna membangun imej pemuda masa kini. Eren kampret, dia bahkan berendam dua jam di kamar mandi untuk menghilangkan daki. Ayahnya sampai menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi karena keburu hendak buang hajat. Armijn sampai teler di ruang tamu menunggu anak yang punya rumah selesai merendam diri.

Di pembukaan toko sepatu perdananya Eren tampil ganteng, pakaiannya necis dan rambutnya disisir klimis. Kini Eren dan Armijn telah sampai di _de Reus_.

"Mikasa bagaimana penampilanku? Sudah mirip makelar kopi belum?" tanya Eren pada Mikasa. Armijn melongok dari belakang Eren memberi kode kepada Mikasa, _'Katakan yang sejujurnya Mikasa.'_ Begitulah maksud dari ekspresi wajah Armijn. Pasalnya penampilan Eren kini persis sales perkakas rumah tangga di masa depan.

Jempol tangan kanan Mikasa mengudara, "Tentu, kau seperti pebisnis sukses." Kata Mikasa.  
Mikasa menjawabnya tanpa melihat mata Eren, tapi melihat ke jidat Eren. Armijn berguling-guling dalam imaji. Nampaknya Mikasa tak tega mengatakan penampilan Eren seperti sales. Barangkali Mikasa kasihan pada Eren.

 _Mevrouw_ Irvina dan Pak Hamsyah sudah datang dengan karyawan rumah tangga mereka –Rivailliyem, Mas Putro dan Sasongko- . Mikasa sudah anteng menjaga toko dan sesekali menyelamatkan hidangan dari sambaran kilat Sasongko. Eren sakit perut mendadak, biarkan saja dia temu kangen dengan toilet dulu. Eren kan mau pidato nanti.

Saat ini jam 10.00 pagi. Tamu undangan sudah banyak yang hadir. Acara hari ini adalah pembukaan _de Reus_ dan dilanjutkan pesta kebun kecil-kecilan di tanah lapang samping toko. Tetapi jika ada yang mau membeli sepatu dari etalase tentu akan dilayani. Eren tidak mau rugi kan ya?

"Hoi Eren, akhirnya kau bisa membuka toko sendiri juga. Bagaimana? Salah satu ginjalmu jadi dijual?" Seekor kuda menyapa Eren.

"Tidak, ginjalku masih utuh tahu. Dasar kuda kampret." Jawab Eren. Dialah Jean pegawai Karesidenan Batavia yang dulu memberi ide agar Eren menjual salah satu ginjalnya untuk modal buka usaha.

"Aku dengar dari Armijn kau sekaligus mau mencari istri ya. Pffttt … orang sepertimu? Yah setidaknya kalau mereka tidak tertarik padamu, aku bisa mengajak mereka berkenalan. Hehe." Jean berkata sarkatis.

 _BUAGGHH._ Eren barusan menyepak Jean hingga terguling. "Jangan keras-keras Ondel-ondel. Dan jangan beritahu orang lain, atau aku umpan kau ke mulut buaya."

"Sialan kau Ren, kau itu sungguh tidak ramah dengan kawan sekolahmu. Jangan salah sangka ya .… Aku ke sini juga karena permintaan Armijn tahu. Kasihan dia, kau seret dalam masalahmu terus."

"Aku ke sini juga mengajak rekan-rekan perempuan dari Karesidenan, yah siapa tahu ada yang jodoh denganmu. Asalkan mereka tidak tahu kalau kau suka mengintip orang mandi. Haha." Jean menambahkan, sambil lalu.

"Dasar gembel," umpat Eren sambil menghentak kaki.

Harus diakui Jean adalah orang yang menyebalkan dan kadang heroik dalam satu waktu.

Setelah mengucapkan sepatah dua patah kata yang rasanya sangat lama, para tamu yang kebanyakan merupakan kolega Grishalim dan teman sekolah Eren diajak untuk menyantap hidangan atau sekadar basa-basi mengenai model sepatu terkini. Tak ketinggalan Jean yang menggombali Mikasa dengan sok-sokan mau membeli sepatu boots. Eren tak terima, Mikasa sudah ia anggap sebagai mbaknya.

"Pssst ... pssst … Eren … Eren .…" Armijn memanggil dari kejauhan.

"Apa?" Eren mendekat.

"Jalankan rencana selanjutnya." Maksud Armijn adalah menyaring kandidat calon istri untuk Eren. Mereka berdua bersembunyi di semak-semak dengan jarak pengintaian 270 derajat.

…

"Bagaimana kalau yang sedang berdiskusi dengan _Mevrouw_ Irvina?" Tunjuk Armijn.

"Itu Mbok Rivailliyem, aku tidak mau diberi makan rengginang seumur hidup." Jawab Eren. Masih mengingat perihal rengginang dulu rupanya.

"Err … oke … kalau yang sedang kipasan itu?"

"Oh, itu kenalan ibuku. Sudah janda."

"Bagaimana kalau salah satu dari kumpulan gadis muda yang menyantap kue itu?"

" _Nee … nee … nee_ (7)… mereka kenalannya Jean. Aku ragu bahwa pawang kuda itu sudah cerita yang tidak-tidak tentangku pada mereka."

"Mungkin salah satu dari teman sekolah kita."

"Tidak." Kali ini Eren menjawab singkat.

Armijn masih sabar. "Bagaimana kalau yang sedang mencoba sepatu boots itu."

"Ya Gusti, itu laki-laki Armijn, itu Pak Hamsyah."

"Maksudku sebelahnya .…"

"Ha! sebelahnya? Kau menyuruhku menikah dengan Jean? Yang benar saja!"

"Bukan, maksudku satunya Nona yang sedang mencoba sepatu boots di samping jendela itu."

Jeda sejenak, semilir angin membelai mereka. Tak sabar menunggu respon Eren, Armijn menoleh dengan penasaran. "Armijn, aku ingin menikah dengan _inlander_ (8) tulen saja deh."

' _Verdomme kau Eren'_ (9). Eren rewel tingkat wassalam. Maunya yang seperti apa sih. _'Kenapa tidak kau nikahi saja perempuan yang pernah kau intip dulu,'_ kata batin Armijn sedih.

Mereka akhirnya keluar dari tempat persembunyian, lapar. Sudah semua pengunjung wanita ditunjuk mereka. Apa daya, semua tak ada yang pas di hati imbisil Eren. Eren kini mengajak Armijn untuk menyambangi meja hidangan. Armijn mengambil segelas es cendol dan Eren mengambil setoples besar kerupuk udang lalu kembali ke tempat persembunyian.

"Ren, aku sudah tidak punya ide. Terserah kau saja, ini jalan hidupmu ini jalan ninjamu(?). Aku tak punya hak menyalahi Illahi." Kata Armijn sambil kipasan dengan daun kering. Eren memamah biak Kerupuk Udang dengan ganas. Oke jika tidak ada yang pas, biarlah ia berkunjung ke biro jodoh. Disaat Eren sembunyi sepertinya ada seorang Nona yang bertanya pada Mikasa yang berjaga di meja kasir tentang koleksi sepatu pantofel. Harus diakui desain sepatu di _de Reus_ memang menarik.

Sungguh kebetulan yang sangat hina, Eren menoleh kearah toko dengan efek bling-bling. Tanpa disengaja melihat kearah Nona yang tidak dikenal itu. Nona itu memakai gaun sederhana berwarna krem dengan rambut pirang yang digelung rapi. Meskipun wajahnya terkesan datar tapi lembut dan nyaman untuk dipandangi. Oke sudah dipastikan kalau kakinya menapak tanah. Armijn melihat kearah Eren sambil menelan sisa cendolnya. Eren menepuk bahu Armijn tiba-tiba, "Doakan aku." Tanpa ba-bi-bu Eren langsung meninggalkan Armijn yang tersedak, jahat.

Eren mulai melangkah masuk toko, ditendangnya Jean yang hendak menggombali seorang pengunjung. Eren memilih untuk menghampiri Nona itu.

 _'Dasar imbisil, katanya mau menikahi inlander saja.'_ Sungguh Armijn lelah, pengamatan mereka tadi sia-sia belaka.

"Maaf _Jufrouw_ (10), ada yang bisa kami bantu. Saya pemilik toko ini. Mungkin ada sepatu yang sekiranya cocok untukmu."

"Um … tidak. Terima kasih. Saya sudah mendapatkan yang saya pilih." Jawab Nona itu. Sebuah sepatu pantofel untuk pria.

"Untuk suami Anda?" Tanya Eren curiga, nyaris patah hati.

"Untuk ayahku." Jawab si calon pembeli singkat, padat dan jelas. Dia baru hendak bertanya pada Mikasa adakah ukuran yang lebih besar, karena Nona itu tidak tahu ukuran sepatu yang ingin dibelinya. Sayang karena gerai sepatu ini baru buka, dengan ramah Eren menawarkan agar Nona itu kembali lagi. Modus.

"Mungkin Anda bisa datang lain kali dengan membawa ayah anda, kami juga menyediakan jasa pesan sepatu kok." Kata Eren sambil menyerahkan kartu nama bertuliskan _'Erensyah Jaeger. De Reus, gerai sepatu, Batavia'_ sayang jiwa bisnis lebih mendominasi.

"Ah … sepertinya ini sudah pas untuk ukuran kaki ayahku. Aku akan membayarnya." Sepasang pantofel telah terjual. Eren sendiri yang memasukkannya dalam kardus, lalu dimasukkannya dalam tas karton. Diberikannya tas itu pada si pembeli.

"Terima kasih Tuan. Sampai jumpa." Kata si Nona sambil menerima tas itu, tapi Eren menahan genggamannya pada tas karton si pembeli.

 _Krikk … krikk … krikk_

"Maaf, tolong tas belanja saya."

"Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu Nona?"

 _Ziinnggg…._

"Eh … maaf … soal itu … saya tidak bisa menjawabnya."

"Kenapa?" Eren masih ngotot ternyata.

"Maaf permisi aku harus segera pulang, ayo kita pulang Hitch." Nona itu kabur menarik entah siapa namanya Bitch? Hit? Atau Budi? Nona itu tidak peduli dengan sepatu yang dibelinya, sebelah kanan jatuh tari tas karton saat dia kabur. Mungkin takut pada Eren yang sifat ngototnya kumat.

Eren memungut sebelah sepatu pantofel itu lalu mengejar Nona tidak dikenal sampai pintu. " _Jufrouw_ tunggu! sebelah sepatu anda tertinggal." _Kacang …_ Nona itu telah hilang ditelan keramaian. Kakinya menapak tanah kan?

Armijn, Mikasa dan Sasongko -yang sedang makan kerupuk udang bawaan Armijn- menonton roman picisan itu dari balik meja kasir. Di luar tamu undangan mulai berdendang. Jean masih sok-sokan mau mencoba semua sepatu. Eren masih terdiam di depan pintu, jatuh _cintrong_ pada pandangan pertama.

Armijn menepuk bahu Eren dari belakang, "Sabar ya bro. Jangan baper." Kata Armijn memakai bahasa _a la_ anak abad 21.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menemuinya Armijn."

…

"Baiklah sekarang kita mulai rapatnya. Silakan kau sampaikan maksudmu Eren." Kata Armijn.

"Tunggu-tunggu … kenapa kalian ikut sertakan aku! Ini mau membahas apa sih. Aku harus kembali memeriksa dokumen keuangan di Karesidenan tahu!" Seorang memotong pembicaraan yang seharusnya menjadi jatah Eren.

"Halah, yang kau lakukan hanya ngopi dan makan gorengan di angkringan kan! Tidak usah sok sibuk Kirschtein aku tahu tabiatmu."

"Komentar kau, setidaknya aku punya pekerjaan tahu. Lalu kenapa harus di loteng seperti ini."

"Agar informasi tidak bocor ke tangan musuh."

"Jangan ngawur kau Jaeger, kita tidak sedang main perang-perangan."

"Sudahlah kalian berdua. Armijn kau sampaikan saja tujuan pertemuan dadakan ini." Kata Mikasa mulai jengah.

Setelah acara pembukaan gerai selesai Armijn segera berinisiatif untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya Eren. Meskipun masalahnya tidak penting-penting amat sih.

"Baiklah, kita berempat akan mendiskusikan bagaimana cara menemukan seorang Pembeli yang sepatunya tertinggal di toko tadi siang. Jadi langsung saja, ada ide kawan-kawan?"

"Tidak." Eren, Jean dan Mikasa serempak menjawab. Lalu sepi.

 _Cit … cit … cit …_ bahkan tikus penghuni loteng juga bilang tidak punya ide.

"Urusanmu apa sih sama pemilik sepatu itu, Jaeger. Dia tidak bayar apa?"

"Bukan itu Kuda, saat aku meminta dia mengenalkan namanya dia langsung kabur begitu saja."

"Aku masih tak mengerti. Ya … tidak usah kenalan aja kenapa sih."

"Wajar kau tak mengerti Kirschtein, kau itu tak punya perasaan. Dasar Kampret."

Mikasa pun menengahi debat kusir itu. "Intinya Jean, Eren ingin melamar orang yang membeli sepatu pantofel itu." Singkat dan padatnya kalimat penjelasan Mikasa membuat Eren ingin membuang diri.  
 _'Mik, aku malu tahu gak,'_ kata Eren dalam hati.

"Oh, cerita dong. Kalian seenaknya memasukkan aku ke dalam karung, mana aku tahu kalau kalian tidak bilang."

"Ayolah, bantu aku lah. Ini masalah krusial bagi keluarga Jaeger tahu." Kata Eren jengkel.

"Ha! kalau aku tak niat membantu untuk apa aku mau ikut kalian ke loteng busuk ini."

"KIRSCHTEIN, MULUTMU DIKALIBRASI DULU SANA." Sembur Eren dengan jengkel.

"Stop stop. Eren bukannya kau masih punya sebelah sepatunya." Armijn sadar kawan-kawannya ini tidak bisa diandalkan dalam mengatasi suatu perkara. Armijn rasa dia harus segera cepat-cepat keluar dari loteng berdebu ini karena bisa-bisa asmanya kumat.

"Masih kok, kenapa memang?"

"Buat lagi pasangannya lalu kau jual kembali. Tidak rugi kan?" Jean tiba-tiba memotong.

"Eren tidak tanya kau Jean." Kata Mikasa

"Maksudku Eren, kau bisa mencetak poster pencarian pemiliknya dengan model sepatu itu. Lalu kita bisa sebar seantero Batavia, bagaimana?"

"Kau benar Armijn. Kelak kalau negeri ini merdeka kau harus jadi menteri kesejahteraan sosial. Aku mendukungmu."

"Lalu bagaimana jika ada orang lain yang punya sepatu mirip dengan yang itu?" Tanya Jean.

"Tenang Jean desain itu jelas hanya ada satu, karena ada cetakan timbul _de Reus_ untuk mamastikan bahwa berasal dari gerai sepatu milik Eren."

"Oh sudah kalian antisipasi rupanya."

Eren menjawab, "Tidak, sebenarnya maksud dari logo yang tertempel pada setiap sepatu itu hanya untuk promosi saja kok."

"Baiklah ini gambarnya, aku meminta salinan model sapatu itu dari pengrajin sepatu _de Reus._ " Sebuah kertas A3 terbentang dengan gambar sepatu di dalamnya.

Jean menyeletuk, "Alamak, ini sepatu laki-laki! Memangnya kau mau menikahi sesama pria, OI JAEGER …." Kalimat Jean terputus.

"HAH." Jean memekik persis ibu-ibu pejabat yang takjub dengan harga mahal rempah-rempah.

"KAU HOM …" _BUAGH_ … Jean terpental.

Eren langsung klarifikasi, "SEMBARANGAN KAU, PEMBELINYA PEREMPUAN TAHU. DIA BILANG SEPATU ITU UNTUK AYAHNYA."

"YA MANA AKU TAHU RUPA PEMBELINYA SEPERTI APA. KALIAN CERITA DULU YANG LENGKAP DONG." Jean kalap.

"MAAF OKE, PUAS KAU." Eren tidak niat minta maaf, Jean mendengus karenanya.

"Ehm … selanjutnya Jean. Karena kau pagawai karesidenan, pasti ada data sensus penduduk bukan?"

"Memang ada."

"Kita gunakan data untuk menyaring kira-kira ada berapa warga non- _inlander_ di Batavia, sehingga kita bisa memperkecil lingkup pencarian."

"Kau memang kawanku yang paling baik Armijn, Aku sayang padamu." Kata Eren berlebihan. Yah mungkin karena mereka berdua yang paling lama saling mengenal.

Mikasa menyeteluk. "Jadi kita mencari pria atau wanita nih."

 _Intinya Erensyah Jaeger mau mencari wanita pujaan hatinya._

…

Empat orang itu membagi tugas. Mikasa tetap menjaga gerai sambil mengingat-ingat wajah si pembeli barangkali nona itu datang untuk mengambil sebelah sepatunya, Eren mencari target berkedok silaturohim dengan sejumlah warga keturunan Belanda, Armijn menyebar poster –sudah seperti mencari orang hilang saja- dan Jean menyebar surat promosi ke target-target yang bersangkutan.

Kadang Jean bisa heran, bagaimana bisa Erensyah Jaeger yang reputasinya sudah jongkok gara-gara kelakuannya dulu bisa membujuk supervisornya di Karesidenan untuk meliburkannya selama tiga hari, gila … kolusi memang mengerikan. Kalau seperti ini terus bangsa ini bisa hancur perlahan di masa depan. Setidaknya di ujung tahun ini Karesidenan akan sangat sibuk dengan adanya rapat koordinasi, maka Jean tak perlu membabu mengelapi perkakas seantero kantor, hoho.

Rumah itu beralamatkan Rijswikstraat -Jalan Rijswik- nomor 20, Batavia. Dua pucuk dari sebuah gerai sepatu yang saat itu sedang populer tiba-tiba terantar oleh Tuan Pos bewajah kuda. Ann sendiri yang menerimanya.

"Weleh-weleh, ndoro bei baru bangun rupanya. Kalau keluar rumah perhatikan sedikit mukamu dong. Serem tahu, sepertinya kau kurang tidur." Hitch tadinya sedang menyirami kebun sayuran kecil di belakang rumah kemudian meninggalkan kebunnya untuk menemui tamu yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya, Hitch mengira ada tamu tetapi tak menyangka Ann telah menemui tamu tersebut.

"Aku tak masalah dengan mukaku Hitch, kau berlebihan." Ann menyerahkan sepucuk surat untuk Hitch.

Hitch menyobek amplop dan membuka isinya, "Ngomong-omong ini surat promosi dari gerai sepatu yang kita kunjungi dulu. Kau mau kesana mengambil kembali sebelah sepatu untuk hadiah ayahmu?"

" _Nee_ … sepertinya pengusaha kurang ajar itu hanya mengirim surat macam ini untuk warga non- _inlander_ saja. Ck … rasis."

…

Keesokan harinya mereka berkumpul di dapur _de Reus,_ Mikasa membuatkan kopi tubruk dan menyajikan klepon. Mereka tampak lesu, tidak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan. Namun Armijn berinisiatif membuka forum.

"Kita mulai pre-konferen pagi ini kawan-kawan, karena kita kemarin pulang kemalaman dan belum sempat memberi kabar satu sama lain, maka silakan laporkan hasil pekerjaan masing-masing."

Eren menyahut, "Kurasa tak perlu Armijn, aku tahu kita belum dapat apa-apa sejak kemarin, sepertinya hari ini akan sama saja." Eren skeptis pasalnya dia selalu digoda oleh Om-om pengusaha kopi, sungguh aneh.

"Kau jangan seperti itu hei Kampret, memangnya siapa bocah imbisil yang menyuruhku ke kantor Karesidenan untuk membobol gudang arsip hah! Aku ikhlas mendapatkan pekerjaan berlipat saat aku kembali berangkat kerja hanya karena kawan sekolahku minta bantuanku. KAU MAU AKU LEMPAR KE KOLAM LELE APA!" Jean kalap, jengkelnya berlipat.

Eren masih terdiam, Armijn mengambil alih forum, "Oke kawan-kawan, kita teruskan misi kita. Semangatlah Eren, kami ada untuk membantumu." Kata Armijn sambil tersenyum.

Mikasa menepuk bahu Eren seperti kakak pada adiknya, " _Shikatanai deshou, sekai wa zankoku nandakara_ (11)."

Yang ditepuk bahunya menyahut, "Yah, aku tak tahu kau bicara apa Mikasa dan aku tak tahu kau ternyata bisa Bahasa Nippon."

…

Yang Hitch tahu soal Ann adalah dia anak gadis satu-satunya karena itulah dia sangat disayang oleh kedua orangtuanya –terutama ayah, karena dialah satu-satunya orang tua Ann yang masih hidup-. Ayah Ann tinggal terpisah di _Buitenzorg_ (12) sebagai asisten residen di sana. Hanya karena Ann ingin belajar pendidikan dokter di STOVIA, ayahnya mengizinkan Ann tinggal di Batavia bersama salah seorang kerabat mereka.

Yang Hitch tahu dibalik wajah keras Ann, dia sayang ayahnya. Mungkin itulah yang menyebabkan Ann meminta rekomendasi Hitch, sekiranya hadiah apa yang akan diberikan untuk ayah Ann yang akan berkunjung akhir tahun ini ke Batavia karena akan ada rapat koordinasi antar Karesidenan se-Pulau Jawa. Hitch lah yang memberi ide mengunjungi sebuah toko sepatu yang baru buka di sebuah sudut strategis di Batavia, pada plang toko tersebut tersemat nama _'de Reus'._ Karena siapa tahu mereka akan mendapat potongan harga di pembukaan perdana toko tersebut.

Yah … Ann adalah seorang yang tidak suka bersosialisasi, karena itu temannya(teman?) hanya Hitch seorang. Hitch tak habis pikir, mengapa Ann tak mau mengambil kembali pasangan sepatu yang waktu itu terjatuh bahkan sampai dipanggil-panggil oleh si pemilik toko. Bukankah ayah Ann akan segera bertandang ke Batavia?

 _'Hei kau rugi Ann!'_ kata Hitch waktu itu, tapi tak dijawab sepatah katapun oleh Ann yang terus menariknya sambil menunduk. Hitch tak pernah tahu Ann menghindar karena … entahlah, seperti ada sesuatu yang terikat antara perasaan Ann pada Tuan yang mengaku pemilik _de Reus_ itu _._ Bagi Ann, Hitch tak perlu tahu, cukup Ann seorang dan Tuhan saja yang tahu.

…

 _Sore hari, de Reus …_

"Eren … telefon, seseorang menelfon … seseorang mengetahui dimana pemilik sebelah sepatu itu." Mikasa berkata setelah Eren memasuki dapur dimana tiga rekan lainnya sudah menunggu.

"Ciyus … enelan?"

"Ini serius Jaeger, dan tolong hentikan candaan jadul itu. Kau mau aku lempari cangkir?" Malah Jean yang menjawab.

"Mungkin dia tahu dari selebaran yang aku dan Jean sebar. Syukurlah … Eren besok berangkatlah."

"Enelan … Miapah?" Eren masih mengalay.

Kali ini Mikasa siram kepala Eren dengan air vas bunga, "Eren, sadarlah. Jangan malu-maluin di depan pembaca."

Armijn tak mengerti, "Pembaca siapa Mikasa?"

…

"Baiklah ini alamatnya, Jalan Rijswik nomor 20." Mikasa memvalidasi alamat.

"Aku masih tak mengerti, kenapa aku masih harus ikut kemari?"

"Pantas kau tak mengerti Kirschtein, kau selama ini tak pernah melamar anak orang." Sejak pagi Eren terus sewot.

"Tolong teman-teman, kondisikan. Kita belum apa-apa saja sudah mulai rusuh. Benar kan, Mikasa?" Mikasa hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Tapi Armijn perutku sakit." Kata Eren lari dari kenyataan.

"Kau sudah nongkrong di kamar mandi lebih dari 3 jam Eren. Kau itu gugup parah, bukan kebelet buang hajat." Kata Armijn.

Pintu rumah itu diketuk seorang pria dengan tiga orang yang berbaris layaknya pembawa bendera di belakangnya. Eren lah yang mengetuk pintu setelah adu _´'kau saja … kau kan dalang utama dari pencarian konyol ini.'_

Sambil menunggu pintu terbuka Eren bermonolog dalam batinnya, berterima kasih kepada ketiga kawannya, Armijn dengan ide briliannya, Mikasa yang selalu jadi konsultan mode dadakannya –bahkan tadi pagi Eren sempat meminta pendapat Mikasa lebih baik memakai kemeja tanpa motif atau kotak-kotak saja-, terakhir berterima kasih pada Jean karena sudah mau membantu meski tak mau mengaku.

Pintu jati itu dibuka, dan seorang nona berambut pirang yang sangat dikenali Eren terlihat dari balik pintu … seketika Eren menjadi orang paling sehat di dunia ini.

Eren –si pengetuk pintu- menyapa, "Ha … hallo Nona ... kita bertemu lagi .…"

…

 _ **Tamat?**_

…

 **Ide original, sutradara dan penulis naskah '** _ **In de naam van … '**_ **: emirya sherman**

…

 **Para Pelakon**

 **Eren Jaeger as Erensyah Jaeger,** seorang pemuda yang baru lulus dari lindungan titel _'Pengangguran Kronis'._

 **Armin Arlert as Armijn Arlert,** Armijn tidak jadi melamar pekerjaan di sebuah perusahaan dagang di Batavia karena sudah kadung berjanji menjadi staff manajemen _de Reus._

 **Jean Kirschtein as Jean Kirschtein,** bekerja sebagai pegawai di Karesidenan Batavia. Dulu teman sekolahnya Erensyah dan Armijn.

 **Mikasa Ackerman as Mbak Mikasa,** adiknya Rivailliyem kini bekerja sebagai staff di _de Reus_. Kadang menjadi konsultan mode dadakan oleh Erensyah.

 **Annie Leonhart as** _ **Jufrouw**_ **Ann,** seorang nona yang menjadi target operasi empat orang kurang kerjaan diatas.

 **Hitch Dreyse as** _ **Jufrouw**_ **Hitch,** kawan dan sepupu –disfungsional- _Jufrouw_ Ann.

 **Male!Hanji Zoë as Pak Hamsyah,** suaminya _Mevrouw_ Irvina. Pak Hamsyah bekerja sebagai pengajar Sastra Klasik merangkap penyebar sekte sesat penggemar hikayat seribu raksasa secara terselubung.

 **Mr. Leonhart as Meneer Leonhart,** Assisten Residen di Karesidenan Buitenzorg.

…

 **Terima kasih kepada :**

 **Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.**

 **Goggle dan Google Translate.**

 **Semua guru yang telah mengajari saya materi sejarah.**

 **Dan kamu.**

…

…

' _Emir is typing' corner :_

(7)Inlander : warga pribumi

(8)Nee (Bahasa Belanda): Tidak

(9)Verdomme (Bahasa Belanda): Sialan-umpatan-

(10)Jufrouw (Bahasa Belanda): Panggilan untuk Nona, wanita belum menikah.

(11) Shikatanai deshou, sekai wa zankoku nandakara : ini dialognya Mikasa di canon kurang lebih artinya 'Apa boleh buat, lagipula dunia ini memang kejam'

(12) Buitenzorg : Bogor

Fanfiksi ini bukan berarti akan mirip persis dengan cerita Cinderella, jangan terkecoh ok ;)  
Pastinya bukan Eren yang jadi Ciderellanya.

Entah kenapa saya selalu berfikir kalo Jean ditambah Eren sama dengan rusuh, hehe. Saya emang punya respek tersendiri untuk Jean/gakadayangtanya.

Sekian. Bye-bye di judul fanfik lain :)

…

… **..**

…


	3. Untold Story : Hitch Dreyse

Hitch tak habis pikir, mengapa Ann tak mau mengambil kembali pasangan sepatu yang waktu itu terjatuh bahkan sampai dipanggil-panggil oleh si pemilik toko. Bukankah ayah Ann akan segera bertandang ke Batavia?

 _'Hei kau rugi Ann!'_ kata Hitch waktu itu, tapi tak dijawab sepatah katapun oleh Ann yang terus menariknya sambil menunduk. Hitch tak pernah tahu Ann menghindar karena … entahlah, seperti ada sesuatu yang terikat antara perasaan Ann pada Tuan yang mengaku pemilik _de Reus_ itu _._ Bagi Ann, Hitch tak perlu tahu, cukup Ann seorang dan Tuhan saja yang tahu.

… _ **  
**_ **...** _ **  
**_ **…**

 **In de naam van …**

' _ **Cerita yang belum dipublikasi : Hitch Dreyse'**_

 **Ide original, sutradara dan penulis naskah '** _ **In de naam van … '**_ **:** emirya sherman

 **Woro-woro:**

Shingeki no Kyojin kepunyaan Hajime Isayama.

' **Atas Nama …'** –diperbolehkan untuk mengisi sendiri pada bagian titik-titik tersebut- adalah sebuah fanfiksi dengan sedikit adaptasi dari cerita Cinderella berlatar Batavia tahun 1900-an saat mulai banyak bumiputera yang bersekolah. Didukung oleh beberapa karakter dari #SnKEdisiKolonial. Sifat karakter jelas akan melenceng dari Animanga asli. Akan banyak kesalahan penulisan. Beberapa kata tertulis dalam ejaan lawas.

Selamat membaca :D

…

… **..**

…

Siang itu Hitch baru pulang dari berlatih paduan suara di gereja, dia kini menyusuri area pertokoan untuk membeli beberapa meter kain untuk dijadikan baju. Di sebuah papan informasi tak sengaja ia melihat sebuah poster dengan gambar model sepatu yang perah ia lihat.

"Bukankah itu dari gerai sepatu yang pernah aku kunjungi dengan Ann?" Tentu, meskipun berakhir dengan kaburnya mereka berdua dari toko tersebut.

 _Bila Anda adalah pembeli sepatu yang tanpa sengaja meninggalkan sepatu pantofel ini di gerai sepatu 'de Reus' mohon mengabarkan kami. Silakan berkunjung ke gerai 'de Reus' atau menelfon lewat nomor yang tertera pada poster ini. Kami dengan senang hati akan mengirimkan sepatu tersebut kepada Anda. Terima kasih._

 _De Reus, gerai sepatu, Batavia._

Begitu isi poster tersebut. Hitch bukanlah sepupu yang jahat, segeralah ia menaiki andong dan meminta Pak Kusir mengantarkan ke rumahnya –rumah yang juga ditinggalinya bersama sepupunya-. Sesampainya di rumah Hitch langsung menyambar pesawat telefon memutar nomor yang sudah susah payah ia hafalkan. Ia hanya ingin sepupunya dapat memberikan hadiah pada ulang tahun ayahnya.

' _Selamat siang, gerai sepatu de Reus. Ada yang bisa kami bantu.'_ Terdengar suara seorang wanita di seberang telefon menyambut, Hitch bersyukur dia tidak salah menghafal.

"Selamat siang Nona, saya ingin membicarakan perihal poster bergambar sepatu yang tertinggal di gerai sepatu anda."

' _Tentu, sepatu tersebut masih berada di toko kami. Boleh saya mengetahui siapa nama Anda?'_

"Tentu Nona, saya Dreyse, Hitch Dreyse. Teman saya telah kehilangan sebelah sepatu pantofel persis seperti dalam poster yang disebar oleh pihak _de Reus_ tempo hari _."_

' _Baiklah Nona Dreyse, boleh kami tahu alamat rumah anda? Agar kami dapat mengantarkan sepatu tersebut secepatnya.'_

"Alamatnya berada di Jalan Rijswik nomor 20, Batavia …."

…

 _Ann belum pulang dari studinya, karena itu biarlah Hitch seorang dan Tuhan saja yang tahu._

…

' _Emir is typing' corner :_

Yah, pada akhirnya fanfiksi ini gak jadi tamat, anggap saja arc baru ya #ditendang. Bagiannya Hitch yang dulu ada di chapter 2 saya pisah ke chapter 3.

Terima kasih sudah mampir …. : )


	4. Untold Story : Jean Kirschtein

" _Ayolah, kalian bantu aku lah. Ini masalah krusial bagi keluarga Jaeger tahu." Kata Eren jengkel._

" _Ehm … selanjutnya Jean. Karena kau pagawai karesidenan, pasti ada data sensus penduduk bukan?"_

" _Memang ada."_

" _Kita gunakan data untuk menyaring kira-kira ada berapa warga non-inlander di Batavia, sehingga kita bisa memperkecil lingkup pencarian."_

… _ **  
**_ **...** _ **  
**_ **…**

 **In de naam van …**

' _ **Cerita yang belum dipublikasi : Jean Kirschtein, dan minor Armijn Arlert'**_

 **Ide original, sutradara dan penulis naskah '** _ **In de naam van … '**_ **:** emirya sherman

 **Woro-woro:**

Shingeki no Kyojin kepunyaan Hajime Isayama.

' **Atas Nama …'** –diperbolehkan untuk mengisi sendiri pada bagian titik-titik tersebut- adalah sebuah fanfiksi dengan sedikit adaptasi dari cerita Cinderella berlatar Batavia tahun 1900-an saat mulai banyak bumiputera yang bersekolah. Didukung oleh beberapa karakter dari #SnKEdisiKolonial. Sifat karakter jelas akan melenceng dari Animanga asli. Akan banyak kesalahan penulisan. Beberapa kata tertulis dalam ejaan lawas.

Selamat membaca :D

…

… **..**

…

Bicara gampang, menghayal juga gampang. Nyatanya susah untuk dikerjakan. Sesusah menghilangkan tukang begal yang menjamur di negeri jajahan ini. Jean Kirschtein bingung setengah mati bagaimana cara dia dapat berkilah di depan supervisornya.

"Saya ada perlu dengan pegawai arsip, _Meneer_ Dok." Begitu Jawab Jean saat Nile Dok bertanya _'Ada apa gerangan kau kemari Kirschtein, bukankah Tuan Jaeger memintakan cuti atas namamu?'_

"Ada apa dengan divisi pustaka? Sampai kau mau mengunjunginya?" _Meneer_ Dok masih menginterogasi Jean yang mendadak kram perut. Maklum tadi Jean baru makan oseng-oseng mercon di warung makan depan Karesidenan.

"Itu … karena saya kemarin izin reuni dengan kawan-kawan saya, hari ini saya ingin meminjam laporan keuangan yang seharusnya saya periksa tempo hari."

"Oh, kalau begitu sana kerjakan dan pastikan kau laporkan jika ada kejanggalan dana."

"Terima kasih _Meneer_ , saya permisi." Jean menutup pintu, meninggalkan ruangan Nile Dok.

Kadang Jean bisa heran, bagaimana bisa Erensyah Jaeger yang reputasinya sudah jongkok gara-gara kelakuannya dulu bisa membujuk supervisornya di Karesidenan untuk meliburkannya selama tiga hari, gila … kolusi memang mengerikan. Kalau seperti ini terus bangsa ini bisa hancur perlahan di masa depan.

Jean berjalan lurus ke arah timur dan berbelok ke kiri munuju divisi pustaka meskipun ternyata Jean mampir dulu ke toilet ….

Kini Jean sudah sampai gudang arsip, dia kemudian meminta izin pada petugas Rico Brzenska. Jean memang berniat memeriksa dokumen keuangan yang seharusnya ia periksa kemarin. Dia bahkan sok-sokan lupa dimana dokumen itu biasa diletakkan lalu meminta bantuan pegawai kearsipan untuk membantu mencarikannya. Karena Pegawai Kirschtein telah membangun imej baik di kantor maka ia menawarkan diri untuk membantu Nona Brzenska mencarikan dokumen yang dimaksud, sekaligus menghafal posisi rak yang menyimpan data penduduk non- _inlander_ didalamnya.

Hanya itu yang akan Jean lakukan, mana mungkin dia bisa _mengambil_ data jika gudang arsip ada yang menunggui, yang penulis maksud pegawai yang bertugas di gudang arsip oke, bukan penunggu jenis lain. Jean kemudian mencontreng daftar pekerjaan yang di tuliskan Armijn. Contrengan tersebut berada di ujung kalimat yang berbunyi, _'Mencari rak dokumen warga di gudang arsip Karesidenan Batavia.'_

…

Jam 22.20 menurut jam karet milik warga Hindia-Belanda. Jean jongkok di pelataran warung makan yang hidangannya membuat sakit perut tadi siang, Jean tak takut diusir pemilik warung karena menghalangi jalan, toh warungnya tidak buka di malam hari.

"Mereka ke mana sih, harusnya kan jam Sembilan tadi sudah sampai. Awas saja kalau alasannya kesasar, memangnya mereka kira tempat Karesidenan Batavia berada di mana! Tidak mungkin kan Kantor Karesidenan Batavia letaknya di Banyumas!" Jean meringkuk kedinginan mengutuki dua parter karetnya, sarung yang dibawanya terlampau tipis.

"Kali ini apa lagi, Eren minta pendapat orang sekampung mau pakai baju apa. Ha! awas saja kalau betul."

Seharusnya kini Eren dan Armijn sudah datang untuk membantunya membobol gudang arsip, lantaran tak mungkin mencatat nama penduduk dan alamatnya sendirian. Jadilah dia meminta bala bantuan yang disetujui oleh otak dari semua kekonyolan ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan si Erensyah. Namun apa? kedua ekor manusia itu tak kunjung menunjukkan ekornya. Jean sampai beku layaknya patung Roro Jonggrang.

Seorang pria berlari ke arahnya dengan memakai selendang yang di bebat menutupi muka karena kedinginan, "Jean maaf aku terlambat, ayo masuk." Kata Armijn setelah sampai di depan Jean.

"Hei, kau kenapa hanya sendirian ke sini, mana Eren?"

"Anu … itu … dia lagi nonton dangdut sama Ayahnya."

 _Krik … krik … krikkk._

"Ah … Gembel! menyesal aku mau membantu bocah itu." Teriak Jean sambil menghentak kaki.

"Sudahlah Jean, lagipula itu acara di kampungnya Eren. Barangkali imejnya akan lebih baik setelahnya."

"Apanya yang bakal lebih baik, paling dia ikutan joget dan nyawer." Yah sahabatmu adalah orang yang paling mengerti dirimu.

Jam 23.40 mereka sudah sampai di depan gudang arsip, setelah menyelinap dan menyabotase kunci dengan kawat –ini adalah keahlian Jean yang lain-. Armijn menunggu di koridor depan gudang sambil lesehan. Nyatanya, usut punya usut penyakit asma Armijn akan kumat tiba-tiba jika terpapar debu, makanya dia akan mencatat saja.

"Rak 104 mana sih, mana tulisan tidak kelihatan lagi." Jean di dalam masih mencari dengan mengedarkan lampu petromaks untuk pencahayaan, mencari tempat yang sudah ia tandai …

 _CIITT … BRUKKK … PRANGG …._

… dengan kulit pisang _–hadiah karena menghabiskan oseng-oseng mercon satu rantang tadi siang-_ di depan rak.

"Jean kau kenapa?" Armijn bertanya dari luar, kaget.

"Kepleset! _Verdomme._ Petugas divisi arsip memang malas, tidak mau bersih-bersih!" Kilah Jean sambil memegangi pantatnya. Lampu petromaknya jatuh pecah dan cairan bahan bakarnya tumpah, api mulai menjalar di sepanjang jalur sebaran minyak tanah. Gawat.

 _ **Sedangkan kegawatan yang lain ….**_

"Hoi kau sedang apa disini!" Kata seorang petugas keamanan, dari papan namanya bertuliskan 'Reiner Baskoro'(?).

"Eh … se selamat malam Tuan." Jean tak pernah bilang kalau ada patroli malam seperti ini. Reiner tak menggubris salam Armijn, curiga dengan suara gaduh dari dalam gudang.

"Hei … siapa yang ada di dalam! Keluar!" Teriak Reiner nyalang. Armijn sudah komat-kamit meminta ampun pada kakeknya, Armijn berjanji ini terakhir kalinya dirinya mempertaruhkan status kewarganegaraannya demi mengikuti keinginan absurd Eren.

"HWAAA …." Jean terbirit membuka pintu tepat di depan jidat Reiner.

"API … API … CEPAT CARI AIR!" Jean segera mencari air di toilet sebelah selatan gudang arsip, sedangkan Reiner dan Armijn baru mengikuti Jean setelah melihat api di dalam gudang secara langsung dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri.

"HOI KUDA KAU NGAPAIN SIH." Teriak Reiner saat mereka bergantian menyiram air.

"APA?"

"APANYA YANG APA, KAU MAU MEMBUMIHANGUSKAN KANTOR HAH!"

"AKU ADA PERLU TAHU, SUDAHLAH KITA PADAMKAN DULU APINYA …. ARMIJN KAU DIMANA?"

"SUDAHLAH, KAWANMU TADI DI BELAKANG."

 _ **Sedangkan Armijn ….**_ "Alamak … jalan ke gudang arsip mana ya?" Ternyata Armijn tersasar sambil menenteng karung basah yang didapatnya di samping peralatan kebun.

Kembali ke gudang arsip, Jean dan Reiner masih berjibaku dengan api, alamat pemecatan tak terhormat nih.

 _Pemirsa jika memadamkan api karena minyak tanah jangan pakai air ya, pakailah karung atau goni basah, tutupi api dengan karung basah tersebut untuk mematikan api._

Sayang kedua manusia di atas terlalu panik untuk berfikir. Alhasil ….

"WAAA … APINYA TAK KUNJUNG PADAM, BAGAIMANA NIH KUDA GORDENNYA TERBAKAR!"

"AKU BUKAN KUDA!"

"KAWAN-KAWAN MENEPILAH, BAWALAH KARUNG DAN BASAHI DENGAN AIR. KITA TUTUP APINYA DENGAN ITU!" Armijn kembali dari belakang mereka merangsek maju dan menutupi api.

"TUNGGU APA LAGI!" Teriak Armijn.

…

Reiner menunjuk jidat Jean dan Armijn satu per satu, "Kau dan kau ...," jeda satu hela napas, "sekarang siapa di antara kalian berdua yang mau menjelaskan hal ini?" Reiner mulai menginterogasi dua maling itu.

"Halah, lagipula tidak ada lemari yang terbakar kok, cuma temboknya yang hangus." Jean menjawab. Untung rak 104 sasarannya tidak ikut terbakar

"Cuma? Kau mau digantung _Meneer_ Zakley ya? Kalau kau bukan kawanku kau pasti sudah kuumpan ke Titan Alas Mentaok tahu!"

"Jangan gitu lah Reiner, sekali ini saja bantu aku. Aku traktir di warung depan deh, atau aku beri kau kupon belanja di gerai sepatu yang sedang terkenal itu bagaimana?" Jean menyerahkan selembar kartu kepada Reiner bertuliskan _'De Reus, gerai sepatu, Batavia.'_

Armijn berjengit di sebelah, kemudian membisiki Jean. "Hei … Jean ini serius, tidak apa-apa nih?"

"Aku tahu Armijn, nanti kita bilang saja ke Eren kalau ini diperlukan, sangat malah. Bocah tengil itu tidak akan jatuh miskin begitu saja hanya karena dia memberi sepasang sepatu mahal secara cuma-cuma."

"Oke, dimengerti."

Saat ini Jean dilema, padahal dia sempat mengatai Eren bertindak kolusi nyatanya dia kini melakukan penyuapan pada pihak lain. Menjilat ludah sendiri itu menjijikkan memang.

…

Setelah Jean menyerahkan dokumen berisi data yang ia cari kepada Armijn untuk dicatat, dia kini membantu Reiner untuk membereskan kekacauan akibat terpelesetnya Jean tadi.

Gudang telah bersih, mereka membersihkan seluruh areal gudang malahan. Bersih-bersih dan pengepelan lantai itu selesai saat Adzan Subuh berkumandang, tapi pencatatannya belum selesai meskipun pencatataannya hanya nama dan alamat, masih ada dua bendel yang belum disalin. Jean langsung membantu Armijn menyalin data, untung kantor tutup karena sekarang hari Minggu. Ingatkan Jean untuk mencontreng di samping kalimat, _'Menyalin data warga'._

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau bisa membuka pintu gudang Kirschtein, setelah ini pastikan kau kembalikan dokumen-dokumen itu ke tempatnya dan kunci lagi pintunya." Reiner mengingatkan.

Sebelum benar-benar pergi dari bekas kekacauan itu, Reiner berbalik melihat ke arah gorden jendela yang tadinya berwarna krem motif ayam bekisar bertransformasi menjadi motif sarung kotak-kotak –sarung milik Jean-. "Semoga tidak ada yang menyadarinya." Begitu katanya jengkel sebelum balik kanan bubar jalan.

…

Sudah pasti Eren harus berterima kasih kepada ketiga kawannya, salah satunya kepada Jean karena sudah mau membantu meski tak mau mengaku.

…

' _Emir is typing' corner :_

terima kasih sudah mampir …. : )


	5. Untold Story : Armijn Arlert

_Batavia, xx-yy-19zz_

 _Armijn sahabatku,_

 _Bagaimana kabarmu kawan, bukankah ini tahun terakhirmu bersekolah di AMS Djokdjakarta? semoga ujianmu lancar. Kau tahu aku tidak pandai berbasa-basi (tidak, aku tidak sedang menyatakan cinta padamu, jangan salah paham), jadi langsung saja aku sampaikan kalau aku butuh bantuanmu. Ayahku menyuruhku untuk segera mencari pendamping hidup, bahkan masyarakat menuntutku digantung di pelataran kantor bupati. Kumohon Armijn tolong bantu aku memikirkan jalan keluar masalah ini. Akan aku hadiahkan kau satu gudang cengkih kalau kau mau._

 _Salam,_

 _Erensyah Jaeger._

 _N.B. : Armijn kenalanmu ada yang cantik dan keturunan konglomerat tidak? Kalau ada kenalkan padaku ya._

… _ **  
**_ **...** _ **  
**_ **…**

 **In de naam van …**

' _ **Cerita yang belum dipublikasi : Armijn Arlert'**_

 **Ide original, sutradara dan penulis naskah '** _ **In de naam van … '**_ **:** emirya sherman

 **Woro-woro:**

Shingeki no Kyojin kepunyaan Hajime Isayama.

' **Atas Nama …'** –diperbolehkan untuk mengisi sendiri pada bagian titik-titik tersebut- adalah sebuah fanfiksi dengan sedikit adaptasi dari cerita Cinderella berlatar Batavia tahun 1900-an saat mulai banyak bumiputera yang bersekolah. Didukung oleh beberapa karakter dari #SnKEdisiKolonial. Sifat karakter jelas akan melenceng dari Animanga asli. Akan banyak kesalahan penulisan. Beberapa kata tertulis dalam ejaan lawas.

Selamat membaca :D

…

… **..**

…

Ketika Armijn membaca asal si pengirim dia sempat mengira kalau Eren akan mengajaknya kembali menjadi begal –yang katanya Eren hanya _menyapa_ para pedagang _-_ atau mengajaknya mengintip gadis perawan mandi di bantaran kali.

Awalnya Armijn terbahak-bahak sampai bengeknya nyaris kumat menertawai nasib Eren, namun setelah dia mencermati kembali isi surat itu, "Ya Gusti Pangeran, bagaimana ini?" Sepucuk surat yang ia pegang membuatnya pucat seketika, padahal ujian negaranya tinggal dua bulan lagi, sayang kawannya dari Batavia tiba-tiba meminta pertolongan absurd padanya.

Sesaat setelah Armijn meminum teh yang dibuatkan kakeknya, keadaannya kini lebih baik.

"Kau kenapa Armijn? Apa surat itu berisi perintah ikut berperang?" Begitu tanya kakeknya.

Tentu saja bukan, dan Armijn hanya menjawab dengan ' _Hehe, bukan kok.'_

Mengenai surat Eren, kala itu respon Armijn hanya, "Sayangnya kabar mengenai buruknya reputasi Eren sudah sampai Djokdjakarta. Sebelum kau mencari istri kau harusnya membangun imej baik dulu 'kan?"

Sepucuk surat tandas dibaca, namun Armijn tak kunjung menulis balasan karena tak sampai hati mengatakan keberatan atas permintaan Eren untuk dicarikan kenalan dari Djokdjakarta, dan tak punya ide untuk bersilat lidah sebenarnya.

"Tidak, sekalipun kau menyuapku dengan segudang rempah-rempah, kali ini aku tidak sanggup mencarikan kenalan untukmu, duh Gusti. Apakah aku harus bertapa di Gunung Merapi untuk mencari wangsit?" Padahal Armijn itu penakut kelas kakap jangankan bertapa jauh di gunung, di rumah sendirian saja dia tak berani.

…

Armijn tak kunjung menulis balasan surat tersebut, selang 2 minggu dari kedatangan surat tersebut ia kembali mendapat surat, pengirimnya sama, Erensyah Jaeger. Isinya persis tetapi ada tambahan, _'Aku terancam diusir dari rumah karena menganggur dan tiang gantungan sudah disiapkan di pelataran kantor bupati. Armijn kau masih di Djokdjakarta kan? Salam untukmu kawan, dunia ini sangat indah tetapi kejam sesungguhnya.'_

Armijn tersedak tahu bacem ketika membaca surat kedua itu. Isinya sungguh membuat sakit hati. Kali ini dia panik, hei ini sahabatnya yang meminta bantuan!

"Bagaimana ini, mana teman-teman perempuaan di sini kebanyakan belum mau menikah, kalaupun mau tidak bersedia diboyong ke Batavia …."

Dilanjutkannya monolog panik seorang Arlert. "Soalnya Eren dulu suka mengintip orang sih, alhasil reputasimu jeblok mana ada yang naksir … tunggu dulu, reputasi? Benar juga …."

Dengan langkah kilat, segeralah Armijn mengambil alat tulis, menggoreskan satu demi satu huruf menjadi himpunan isi surat balasan yang dirancang dadakan dalam pikirannya.

"Eren bukanlah musuh umat manusia. Dia hanyalah satu pembuat masalah yang terseret derasnya arus dunia. Pasti, pasti aku akan menolongmu Eren!"

Satu hal yang pasti, Armijn menulis kesetanan, alhasil tulisannya persis cakar ayam.

…

 _Djokdjakarta, 2x-yy-19zz_

 _Teruntuk Eren,_

 _Bagaimana keadaanmu kali ini, kau tidak dibawa ke pengadilan tingkat provintie kan? Maafkan aku, karena tak kunjung membalas suratmu, aku tak punya ide banyak sesungguhnya. Namun aku harap ini dapat memberikan sedikit pilihan untukmu._

 _Pertama berundinglah pada ayahmu untuk memberikan kesempatan, pertahankan status amanmu._

 _Lalu yang kedua tolonglah, kau jangan sering-sering membegal petani yang hendak menjual hasil buminya dan jangan mengintip orang mandi lagi, kau bukan Jaka Tarub, oke. Reputasimu sudah terlanjur minus gara-gara itu (maaf jika kau tersinggung). Kau tahu kabar kumpeni akan mencanangkan proyek 'Politik Etis'? aku sarankan, carilah pekerjaan yang berkaitan dengan itu, karena akan banyak bumiputera yang bersekolah. Karena kau adalah pemuda yang berpendidikan, maka kau bisa melamar menjadi guru misalnya. Segera carilah pekerjaan apapun itu, sungguh Eren, apapun asalkan itu tak menyimpang dari hukum dan keyakinanmu. Doaku menyertaimu Eren.  
_

 _Salam,_

 _Armijn Arlert_

 _N.B. : maafkan aku Eren sungguh hanya ini yang terpikirkan olehku, kurang dari dua bulan aku akan mengikuti ujian negara. Setelah kelulusan aku akan mengunjungimu di Batavia._

…

Setelah menyelesaikan suratnya Armijn segera memasukkannya dalam amplop dan merekatkan penutupnya dengan sisa nasi –Armijn tak punya lem-. Lalu berlari pontang-panting ke Kantor Pos Besar di titik 0 Kilometer, berharap kantor pos masih buka. Lupa bahwa sebenarnya dia bisa memakai sepeda onthel milik kakeknya.

…

Beberapa waktu kemudian surat Armijn sampai di rumah dinas bupati Batavia.

Setelah membaca surat Armijn sampai habis, Eren menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya pada wajah dalam perasaan lega. Armijn memang selalu dapat diandalkan, selalu dapat memikirkan jalan keluar meskipun dalam keadaan terdesak.

"Tapi Armijn, dulu waktu sekolah aku sering mangkir ke warung bubur kacang ijo depan sekolah, kalau aku jadi guru aku takut murid-muridku akan membalas kenakalanku waktu sekolah dulu dengan berbuat dzalim(?) padaku."

Masih dalam monolog, Eren mencari ide lain dengan setengah niat dan berguling-gulingan di ranjang hingga terjatuh berdebam di lantai. Tak sengaja melihat keadaan bawah ranjangnya yang berdebu. Selain celengan yang dia sembunyikan Eren melihat sebuah sepatu yang dulu dia pakai waktu sekolah, sayangnya pasangan sepatunya hilang entah kemana saat dia main dengan teman-temannya. Padahal sepatunya masih bagus.

"SEPATU!"

Eren segera merogoh celengan yang ia simpan di bawah tempat tidur, debu menyelimuti permukaan kerajinan gerabah berbentuk ayam. Suara pecahan terdengar sesaat kemudian. Hasilnya lumayan banyak jika ditambah dengan tabungannya di koperasi desa namun tidak akan cukup untuk biaya produksi.

Eren sudah memiliki keputusan, secara tidak langsung berkat surat Armijn.

Sore itu Eren berunding dengan ayahnya untuk melobby warga agar tidak terus menerus menuntutnya, pun Eren menyatakan untuk membuka gerai sepatu sebagai syarat bertahan di rumah. Grishalim menyanggupinya, Karla tidak jadi menendang Eren ke jalanan. Lalu rencana pada keesokan paginya adalah Eren akan mengunjungi kediaman Pak Hamsyah dan _Mevrouw_ Irviana yang memiliki usaha penyamakan kulit untuk diminta menjadi penyuplai bahan produksi.

…

Dalam monolog hati Eren dia berterima kasih kepada ketiga kawannya, salah satunya kepada Armijn dengan segala ide briliannya.

…

' _Emir is typing' corner :_

Saya menulis chapter ini sambil mendengarkan lagu dari salah satu grup band rock visual kei asal Jepang yang –sayangnya- udah disband, saya kangen mereka sih #gak ada yang nanya. terima kasih sudah mampir.


	6. Untold Story : Mikasa

Staf _de Reus_ selain Armijn adalah Mikasa. Seorang wanita, dapat diandalkan, tidak _neko-neko,_ dan berdedikasi tinggi terhadap apa yang dikerjakannya. Namanya juga takdir, mana tahu kalau seorang pemuda yang tidak sengaja terpeleset ke kali Ciliwung adalah Erensyah Jaeger, bosnya kini.

 **...**

 **...*...*...**

 **...**

 **In de naam van …**

' _ **Cerita yang belum dipublikasi : Mikasa'**_

 **Ide original, sutradara dan penulis naskah '** _ **In de naam van … '**_ **:** emirya sherman

 **Woro-woro:**

Shingeki no Kyojin kepunyaan Hajime Isayama.

' **Atas Nama …'** adalah sebuah fanfiksi dengan sedikit adaptasi dari cerita Cinderella berlatar Batavia tahun 1900-an saat mulai banyak bumiputera yang bersekolah. Didukung oleh beberapa karakter dari #SnKEdisiKolonial. Sifat karakter jelas akan melenceng dari Animanga asli. Akan banyak kesalahan penulisan. Beberapa kata tertulis dalam ejaan lawas.

Selamat membaca.

 **...**

 **...*...*...**

 **...**

"Kamu yakin tidak mau bekerja di rumah Ndoro Irvina saja?"

"Tidak."

"Yakin?"

" _Haqqul yaqin_ Mbak yu(1)," Mikasa menjawab setengah jengkel pada Rivailliyem. Pertanyaannya itu lho, diulang-ulang terus sedari Mikasa lulus sekolah.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada alasan khusus. Memang kenapa Mbak yu?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa"

Kakak beradik itu saling diam, Rivailliyem menyeruput teh buatannya. Kemudian kembali bersuara, "Tidak ada salahnya 'kan bekerja di rumah Ndoro Irvina? Menjadi asisten rumah tangga bukan perkara menjatuhkan harga diri. Toh mereka keluarga baik-baik. Disegani warga pribumi maupun non pribumi."

"Bukan itu Mbakyu, aku sudah mendapat pekerjaan."

"Lah, yang mana? Yang kamu melamar ke jawatan kereta api itu? 'Kan kamu sudah ditolak, karena sudah lewat batas pengumpulan berkas."

"Ih, aku sudah dapat pekerjaan di sebuah toko sepatu yang sebentar lagi akan buka."

"Bukan karena kamu tidak mau bekerja bersama Mbakmu ini? Bukan karena kamu takut gaji kamu Mbak akuisisi?"

"Bukan begitu. Mbak ini pikirannya macam-macam. Makanya kalau sedang bersih-bersih hidungnya ditutupi, debunya nyangkut. Kan sekarang Mbak jadi sering menuduh yang tidak masuk akal."

"Sembarangan kamu."

Sebenarnya itu juga salah satu alasan, yang meskipun bukan alasan utama. Bayangkan saja Mikasa sudah menyapu teras rumah, oleh Rivailliyem malah disapu kembali. Katanya Mbak Iyem sih kurang bersih.

" _Mikasa, nyapu itu yang benar, yang bersih. Nanti suami kamu berewokan,"_ begitu kata Mbaknya.

Mikasa tidak mengerti, bersih-bersih itu hobi Mbaknya atau sudah menjurus ke _obsesi kompulsi_ (2)?

"Ngomong-omong soal toko sepatu, tempo hari si anak badung yang suka menjarah jambu di kebun Ndoro Irvina bertamu loh."

"Ya lalu?"

"Mau buka toko sepatu katanya. Kebetulan sekali kalau dia punya saingan bisnis."

Mikasa hanya manggut-manggut. Padahal orang yang yang dimaksud Rivailliyem dan orang yang menerima berkas lamaran pekerjaan Mikasa adalah orang yang sama.

"Tunggu-tunggu, ini anak badung yang Mbak maksud yang anak konon anak Tuan Grisha itu?"

Rivailliyem menyahut singkat, "Benar."

Mikasa mengernyit, "Yang suka main-main tidak jelas di pinggir Kali Ciliwung itu?"

"Benar."

"Yang rambutnya belah tengah itu? Yang cerewet itu?"

"Iya _Cah ayu,_ yang rambutnya belah tengah itu, yang matanya hijau mata duitan itu."

Dalam batin Mikasa semakin curiga, _"Kok sepertinya mirip sekali dengan ciri-ciri calon bosku ya."_

Mikasa mengonfirmasi terakhir kali, "Erensyah?"

Mikasa membatin, _'Gusti, semoga Mbak Iyem salah orang.'_

Rivailliyem meletakkan cangkir tehnya pada tatakan gelas, kemudian menoleh, "Benar, Erensyah Jaeger"

Peribahasa yang menyebutkan dunia hanya selebar daun kelor itu memang ada benarnya. Siapa yang akan tahu kalau tenyata kita mengenal orang yang sama.

Mikasa pernah menolong Eren yang hanyut di Kali Ciliwung, ternyata si tukang bikin onar itu tidak bisa berenang. Saat ditanya oleh Mikasa, apa yang sebenarnya Eren lalukan di bantaran kali, Eren hanya menjawab sedang memancing. Dusta! Mana ada orang berpakaian necis tapi memancing di pinggir sungai. Namun Mikasa hanya mengangguk mengiyakan saja, dia rasa tidak perlu mengorek masalah orang lain, selain Mikasa yang belum tahu siapa jati diri orang yang telah ditolongnya itu.

Eren tak sungkan cerita merepet panjang lebar tentang masalahnya, Mikasa setia mendengarkan, meski mereka belum saling mengenal baik. Sejak saat mereka berkenalan, dan sejak saat itu pula mereka berkawan.

 **...**

 **...**

Namanya Armijn Arlert, dari raut wajahnya sudah jelas kalau dia orang yang ramah. Mikasa menebak-nebak pasti si Arlert ini terjerumus bekerja di _de Reus_ tanpa sengaja, dan itu memang benar.

Dan memang tebakan Mikasa tepat, Armijn orang yang ramah, dan Armijn terjebak oleh Eren untuk dijadikan karyawannya. Kesimpulan yang dapat ditarik adalah Erensyah Jaeger itu suka bikin onar, namun pintar sabotase dan lihai membujuk orang.

Sehari setelah _de Reus_ beroperasi, para staff mendapat misi khusus, mencari identitas seorang pembeli. Armijn, Mikasa ditambah Jean Kirschtein, seorang pegawai Karesidenan Batavia.

Mikasa tidak menyangka kalau Eren yang dicap bocah berandal oleh Mbaknya ternyata sama dengan orang yang menerima lamaran pekerjaannya. Sebenarnya ada rasa hormat tersendiri melihatnya, melihat seorang bocah badung yang memiliki harga diri untuk bangkit. Meskipun reputasi Eren sudah sangat jongkok, dan itu tidak dapat dipungkiri, bahkan Armijn hingga Kirschtein setuju dengan pendapat ini.

Pagi itu Mikasa mengenakan syalnya, "Mbak aku berangkat."

Mikasa membuka pintu _de Reus,_ Eren memercayakan kunci toko padanya. Kemudian Mikasa menaruh tas dan syalnya di loker, lalu mulai bersih-bersih. Untuk itulah Mikasa datang paling awal.

Mikasa kembali ingat dengan pesan Mbaknya, _"Mikasa, nyapu itu yang bersih. Nanti suami kamu berewokan."_ Mikasa jengkel sendiri.

"Ya kalau pria berewokan 'kan wajar. Suruh cukur saja kalau begitu. Mitos ngawur kok dipercaya sih."

"Siapa yang berewokan Mikasa," kata Armijn mengangetkan. Datang tak bersuara, bersuara pun tiba-tiba.

Mikasa yang kaget menjawab sembarangan, "Ya Mbakku."

Setahu Armijn selama tinggal di Hindia-Belanda, 'Mbak' itu berarti sebutan untuk kakak wanita 'kan? Kenapa seorang wanita bisa punya berewok itu masih rahasia ilahi.

Armijn masih mengernyit, barangkali merasa kemampuan bahasanya perlu ditingkatkan.

 **...**

 **...**

Mikasa merapikan meja dapur, membereskan bekas 4 gelas kopi. Mereka berempat membagi tugas. Mikasa berjaga di _de Reus,_ karena siapa tahu si pembeli menelepon untuk mencari sepatunya. Eren dengan kedok silaturohim ke _meneer-meneer_ Belanda. Jean yang menyebar surat promosi. Hingga Armijn yang menempel poster selama ada spot kosong tanpa takut dikejar keamanan kampung.

Di hari yang terik telepon berdering beberapa kali, namun Mikasa tidak sempat mengangkatnya karena sedang melayani seseorang yang sedang mencari sepatu kulit. Benar kata Eren ternyata berbisnis sepatu saat ini sangat menjanjikan, buktinya _de Reus_ selalu kedatangan pengunjung.

Di ujung siang yang panas, telepon kembali berbunyi. Setelah pengunjung terakhir membayar dan diakhiri dengan ucapan terima kasih Mikasa, telepon baru bisa diangkat.

"Selamat siang, gerai sepatu de Reus. Ada yang bisa kami bantu," kata Mikasa.

"De Reus? _Syukurlah, aku tidak salah menghafal. Aku kira aku salah menelepon karena tidak kunjung ada jawaban,_ " kata suara di seberang telepon terdengar sangat lega.

Mikasa tepuk jidat, sepertinya telepon ini akan sangat penting. Kemudian dia menjawab, "Iya, benar sekali. Kami meminta maaf atas ketidaknyamanan sebelumnya Nona. Jadi ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

" _Ah iya. Nona, saya ingin membicarakan perihal poster bergambar sepatu yang tertinggal di gerai sepatu anda."_

Dugaan Mikasa tepat sasaran. "Tentu, sepatu tersebut masih berada di toko kami. Boleh saya mengetahui siapa nama Anda?"

Nona di seberang telepon masih terdengar sumringah, " _Tentu Nona, nama saya Dreyse, Hitch Dreyse. Teman saya telah kehilangan sebelah sepatu pantofel persis seperti dalam poster yang disebar oleh pihak_ de Reus _tempo hari."_

Mikasa menyobek satu lembar kertas dan menyambar pulpen di atas meja kasir, siap mencatat. "Baiklah Nona Dreyse, boleh kami tahu alamat rumah anda? Agar kami dapat mengantarkan sepatu tersebut secepatnya."

" _Alamat kami berada di Jalan Rijswik nomor 20, Batavia …."_

 **...**

 **...**

Mikasa membantu Eren memilihkan setelan yang pantas, mana mungkin Eren mengunjungi si pemilik sepatu dengan kaos baju untuk tidur.

' _Tapi Eren tidak lupa mandi 'kan?'_

Di kamar mandi kini Eren sedang ganti baju yang sebelumnya dipilihkan oleh Mikasa.

Tapi Eren ganti baju saja lama sekali. Saking lamanya Jean menyusul menuju pintu kamar mandi, menggedor pintunya dengan ganas. "Oi Eren sedang apa kau. Kau itu ganti baju atau semedi di sana!"

Eren menyahut ganas, "Perutku mulas tahu. Kau tidak pernah melihat betapa menderitanya orang yang susah buang hajat. Dasar manusia kuda!"

"Yang benar saja gembel. Mana ada orang buang hajat sampai 3 jam. Makanya kamu jangan makan besi, kamu kira pertunjukan debus!"

"SIAPA YANG MAIN DEBUS!"

Satu-satunya orang yang tahu bahwa Eren bukannya sedang sembelit melainkan gugup parah adalah Armijn. Yang mana Armijn dan Mikasa sedang menunggu di ruang etalase, pura-pura tidak tahu.

 **...**

 **...**

"Jalan Rijswik nomor 20, Batavia. Oke berarti rumahnya benar yang ini."

Jean tidak sadar menyeletuk. "Aku masih tak mengerti, kenapa aku masih harus ikut kemari?"

"Pantas kau tak mengerti Kirschtein, kau selama ini tak pernah melamar anak orang," sindir Eren.

"Tolong teman-teman, kondisikan. Dari sebelum berangkat saja sudah mulai rusuh. Benar kan, Mikasa?" Mikasa hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Tapi Armijn perutku sakit," aku Eren.

"Kau sudah nongkrong di kamar mandi lebih dari 3 jam Eren. Kau itu gugup parah, bukan kebelet buang hajat." Kata Armijn

Mereka berempat masih mematung saling tatap di depan rumah orang. Lalu sekarang apa?

Jean mengacungkan jempol pada pintu, "Monggo Ndoro Erensyah."

"Loh kok aku?"

"Iyalah, memang siapa yang ngotot ingin mengembalikan sepatu? Aku? Armijn? Atau Mikasa? Bukannya kau dalang utama dari pencarian konyol ini."

"Baik baik, rewel sekali kau ini." Eren gugup luar biasa.

Pintu diketuk tiga kali dengan tangan Eren yang gemetar.

Sejak pertama kali Mikasa bertemu dengan Eren, seperti ada suratan takdir yang menyeret mereka. _'Aku tidak punya kakak, boleh aku menganggapmu kakak?'_ begitu ucap Eren dulu.

Dari belakang tangan Mikasa menepuk bahu Eren, meyakinkan.

Kemudian pintu itu diketuk tiga kali lagi oleh Eren.

Selang beberapa lama pintu jati itu dibuka, dan seorang nona berambut pirang yang terlihat dari balik pintu

Eren menyapa, "Ha … hallo Nona ... kita bertemu lagi .…"

 **...**

 **...**

Mikasa memang bekerja di gerai sepatu Eren, tapi bukan berarti mereka tidak dapat bersahabat bukan? Salah satu dari ketiga kawan yang harus diucapi terima kasih oleh Eren ialah Mikasa, meskipun berwajah datar tetapi memiliki rasa setia kawan tidak terkira.

 **...**

 **In de naam van :** _ **Complete**_

 **...**

 **...*...*...**

 **...**

' _Emir is typing' corner :_

 _(1)Mbak yu : Panggilan untuk kakak perempuan._

 _Haqqul yaqin : Pendirian hati yang sudah sangat mantab._

 _(2) obsesi kompulsi_ _: kecenderungan untuk mengulang-ulang suatu kegiatan._

Udah bubar, syalala~

Fanfiksi ini molor euy, niatnya mau dipublish –dan cuma oneshoot- 17 Agustus tahun lalu, untuk memeriahkan HUT RI karena ada unsur kolonialnya walaupun maksa. Makasih yak buat yang ikhlas nunggu sampe bubar :-)

Dan saya sebenarnya masih penasaran, siapa pula yang iseng yang mendaftarkan In de naam van di IFA tahun lalu. Yah meskipun gak menang di babak poling. Tapi makasih sudah nge-notis tulisan saya. Hayooloh ngaku *diem lu Mir*

Hm, rencananya akan saya tambahkan epilogue juga sih. Kalau ingat mungkin akan saya tambahkan.

 **...**

Komentar? Saran? Mau traktir saya Mie Ayam? Boleh loh.

Jaa nee ...

:3


End file.
